Play
by Drover9
Summary: After Jinx's dealers are arrested, she decides that revenge will be a good replacement for a high. All Jayce wanted was a good night's rest.


Everyone was congratulating him.

And it was awesome. Mostly because this was the first time Jayce had been praised in years without Viktor being brought up every five minutes. Even Caitlyn said he did pretty great.

Man, he should definitely help out with police operations more often.

And it wasn't like it had been hard or difficult, all he had to was just break into the drug runner's warehouse and disarm them. They were all relatively young men, all obviously way in over their heads. The moment he started powering up the Mercury Hammer, they cowered and begged for their lives. It was kind of a let down actually, he didn't get to bash in anyone's skulls, but everyone's congratulations (and the free liquor) was making up for that.

He'd only finished his like third or fifth mug of something freljordian when Caitlyn tapped him on the shoulder, Vi leaning against the sheriff's own for support. Jayce was slightly relieved he didn't have whatever she did judging from the nonsensical murmurs and groans coming from her mouth.

"We're leaving. Don't get too rowdy, I want you back at the station tomorrow morning at 10 sharp."

He feigned an offended expression, "I'm _never_ late."

Vi snorted and mumbled something into Caitlyn's neck. The Sheriff nodded and replied, "I know, I know. He's full of bullshit."

"Gee, thanks guys."

"Goodnight, Jayce. You did well today," she turned and walked away, bringing her stupidly wasted girlfriend with her in an instant, not even giving him a chance to reply.

He'd be offended, but he'd been around long enough to know that was typical Caitlyn. They vanished into the bar's crowd almost instantly, but he finished off his glass before getting up and discreetly leaving. Those two had been the only ones he actually knew and almost everyone else there was a member of the police force. In other words, painfully boring. Actually, that went for everyone in Piltover. Just boring. Follow the laws, do everything for everyone, blah, blah, blah, he missed the crime-filled city he grew up in.

An overwhelming desire to puke interrupted his thought process, goddamn, he knew something tasted off about that brew. Whatever, he was next to one of the many alleyways around, so ducking into it and retching his guts up wasn't that much of a bother. Well, except for the burn in his throat, the foul bitter acidic taste, watery eyes and dizzying migraine it left. That was a pain in the ass.

He leaned his head against the cold bricks of some smokeshop when someone giggled from the sidewalk.

"Aww, lil' ol Jaycey had a bit too much to drink!" cackled a familiar psychotic girl.

"Ugh, not now Jinx," he turned his head to look at her. Huh, weird. Her hair was orange like her get-up on the Rift and she was actually wearing modest clothing for once. Just a painfully average blouse and skirt. She giggled.

"Ya' like whatcha see?"

"No, definitely not. Just," he waved his hand in some general direction, "go away."

"We-ell," she dragged the word out whimsically and pranced in close to him, standing on her tip-toes as she leaned against him and rested her chin on his shoulder. So much for personal space. "I don't wanna."

He glared at her, but didn't shake her off. "Just tell me what you want."

"You did a mean, mean thing today," she looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouting expression. "How am I supposed to have fun now?"

It took him a moment to realize she was talking about the drug bust. He sighed. Great. Of course this night would end in giving a psychopathic maniac a DARE talk. Why was it that everytime something went right for him, fate always decided to kick him in the balls?

"Don't you have any hobbies that aren't getting high and mayhem?"

"Hmm… Nope!"

Of course not.

"But…" she trailed off thoughtfully, even bringing her index finger to her lips and glancing to the side, "I know what'll make me feel all better!"

"That's nice, now shoo," he tried to pull away from her, but she latched onto his arm with a vice-like grip. Her smile was wide and maniacal and her bloodshot eyes were widely opened.

"You're gonna have to play with me though!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," her voice dropped to a dead serious tone, but her crazy grin still remained. She reached up and through the collar of her blouse, into her bra, and pulled out a small revolver.

Jayce froze. He wasn't afraid or angry or anything, just irritated and dumbfounded. "I helped take your dealer out, so your solution is to mug me."

She laughed, "No, idiot! We're going to play Operation!"

He stared at her, brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape in absolute confusion. He found himself at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

"As in… the kid's game?"

"Yeah, but we'll be playing it for adults!"

Okay, now there were officially no words. A part of him, okay the majority of him, had interpreted that in the filthiest way possible and a sudden image of a naked gun-wielding Jinx flashed in his mind which- nope, nope, definitely not gonna happen.

"Y'know, when I was still a cute lil' girl, I watched a man have his throat slit," the fugitive sounded even younger than usual, "d'you know why?"

Jayce didn't know how the hell he was supposed to respond to that. He slowly shook his head.

"He ratted us out, just like what you did," Jinx's tone suddenly shifted to a saccharine octave, "That's what you're supposed to do to rats, cut their throats out! Real slowly!"

The girl's grip on his arm somehow tightened even more, but Jayce shoved her away with his free hand, allowing him to yank his arm out. He half-expected to hear the bang of a gun and feel the bullet tear through him, but it never came. He glanced at Jinx, an amused grin on her face.

And he quickly realized why as a wave of overpowering nausea hit him, no doubt induced from the sudden movement. He couldn't stop himself from doubling over and gagging harshly, but even the small amount of vomit that poured onto the ground didn't alleviate the sick feeling.

Then it hit him. Jinx's weird clothing, the odd taste, the disorientation, everything. God-fucking-dammit, how had he not noticed!?

"Jinx…" he gasped, slobber and chunks of half-digested food dripping down from his open mouth, "What the fuck did you put in my drink!?"

"Geesh! You're a big baby, y'know? Just some roofies and you're acting like I poisoned you! It's not like you'll remember it in the morning anyways."

He wanted to reply, to call her the psychotic fucking bitch she was, but he threw up again.

"But… huh. You're not taking those pills too well, are you? You're not like allergic or anything, right?"

Jayce put a hand against the brick wall for balance, the dizziness was getting even worse now too. He glared daggers as he yelled, "For fuck's sake Jinx, I don't fucking know! I've never been fucking roofied before!"

"Hmm…" Jinx tapped her lip with her index finger thoughtfully, then shrugged with a wide manic smile, "Sucks for you!"

She approached, a light childish spring in her step. She perked herself on her tip toes again, the top of her head reaching his nose. But the sickening feeling throbbed again so Jayce squeezed his eyes shut as thick acidic bile rose into his mouth again. But his eyes immediately widened as he felt cold metal against his forehead. Oh… for fuck's sake.

"Open wide!" each word was dragged out in a sing-song way. Jayce didn't have much choice as he began to gag again, but something clunky and hard was shoved in ungracefully. He could taste the filthy grime and rust against his tongue as the pliers went deeper in. Even as they tightened against his lower left molar, he didn't dare move away. Stopping this, whatever it was, wasn't worth dying at Jinx's hands. Even if she did pull the trigger, she'd probably do it to his corpse.

"Aaand… Out!"

But he couldn't help jerking away as she wrenched the tooth out, ripping out shreds of gum tissue with it, nor could he help the pained groan at the harsh burning sting. She held the tooth out in front of his eyes. Strings of pink flesh dangled down from the roots, drops of blood and saliva falling down to the ground. Blood was starting to run down his throat from the gaping gap in his teeth, but he still held himself as still as possible.

"That wasn't _too_ bad, huh?"

The tooth fell to the filthy alley floors, and not a second past before the pliers were back in. This time Jinx tightened them around his upper right canine, and, like before, ripped it out mercilessly. That one hurt much more, and Jayce gasped and whimpered pathetically as it took a chunk of tissue with it. His eyes had been watering for a while now from the almost non-stop vomiting, but the feeling of each nerve ending being ruthlessly and agonizingly severed caused them to pool over.

"Aww… is lil' Jaycey cryin'?" Jinx twisted her face into a mockingly mopey expression before inserting the pliers in again.

He managed to grunt angrily, the only way he was able to convey "no" without having his brains splattered across the trash and dirt.

She pulled another tooth out, then another, and another. The pain doubled with each, throbbing, burning, absolutely demeaning. The sizes of the chunks of gum being ripped out grew with each tooth as well, until there were full segments, particularly on the top of his mouth, where large bloody depressions seemed to dig into his skull.

Jinx had just pulled out the final tooth, a premolar on the lower right which took several inches of gun and fleshy tissue out with it, when the sound of footsteps approached.

"Uh-oh, looks like we got an audience!" exclaimed Jinx, her tone as cheerful as ever, even with speckles of drool, blood, and vomit splattered across her face.

Jayce tried to make words, tried to say something to get her to let him leave, to run off with the last shreds of his dignity. But all that came out was a whimpy guttural noise, something between a groan and a rasp.

The footsteps grew louder, now accompanied by voices. Jinx let the pliers drop into the pile of teeth and gum. She removed the gun from his forehead and moved it lower, till it was pressed into his gut.

Still on her tiptoes, she leaned close and whispered into his ear, "You're gonna kiss me, and make it look real. If they think something's up, I'll make you watch as I kill them, mm'kay?"

So much for making off with at least _some_ dignity. But he nodded desperately, he wasn't going to let Jinx kill other people as part of this sick game.

"Also if you throw up, I'll kill them and you, so don't!"

There wasn't anything else in his gut to regurgitate up, so he wasn't particularly worried about that. He took a deep breath through his nose, the acrid odor of gastric juices mixing with the metallic stench of blood. Ugh, why was this happening. He was a good person, shit like this wasn't supposed to happen. But Jinx was beginning to look impatient, so he brought his hands up to her dyed orange hair and- ah, screw it- leaned in and kissed her.

He kept his mouth firmly shut, only touching his lips to hers, unfortunately that led the blood pooling from the recently made holes nowhere to go, but down his throat. Jinx had other plans though, and tried to force her tongue through. The gun against his stomach was persuasive enough for him to grudgingly let the slippery muscle through.

Ugh, he felt sick. Not the nausea or the dizziness or the migraine, it was a filthy feeling that settled in his gut, the feeling that this was just _wrong_. Even if Jinx was a bloodthirsty batshit insane criminal, she was still young. Shit, he didn't even know how old she actually was, but her behavior was like that of a disturbed 13-year old. Which made this, the drugging, torture, and now the kissing, really, _really_ fucked up.

The fucked up-ness of which was not helped when Jinx began to dig her tongue into the hollow cavities where his teeth used to be. Jayce instinctively jerked away, but Jinx brought her other hand up to the back of his head and pulled him even closer to her. After a few long distressing moments, she pulled away, but still kept them close with both her hand and gun.

She grinned, "they didn't see our lil' performance. Also you're really bad at this, you really gonna let a damsel like me do all the work?"

Jayce just glared. The pain in his mouth freshly renewed by Jinx's rough treatment. He felt like he needed to vomit again, but managed to swallow the bile down with a mouthful of blood.

"Come on, I'll give you one last chance! Put some effort into it buster!"

He didn't even get a chance to resist when she yanked his head down and forced their mouths together again. Her eyes were looking into his expectantly, so after a moment of mentally steeling himself, he obliged. Jinx's face immediately lit up in a way that would have been charming, y'know, if not for everything else.

But then a shadow of something unhinged crossed that expression as Jinx gently closed her eyes, and before Jayce could react, she bit down on his tongue, _hard._

Immediately, he pulled away with a high-pitched throaty groan of shock and pain, but she just followed the movement and didn't let go. She ground her teeth into the meat and the tip was quickly severed from the rest of his tongue. For a moment he had a misguided hope that she was finally done, but Jinx lunged forwards without warning and snapped her teeth down again, this time grabbing the majority of the muscle which had been forced out by her sudden movement.

Jayce tried to shove her away, but she brought the pistol up, so that it was pointing upwards through his chin. His arms immediately stopped their movement, but he couldn't stop himself from pulling away and trying to free his tongue from the other's bite. Jinx dug her teeth in, grinding them to get a good grip, then suddenly pulled away herself.

The meat began to rip and tear away, eliciting another pained squeal-like groan from the tongue's owner. Even when the main tissue had already been fully severed, the frenulum was still attached, but was slowly ripping itself. Jayce hadn't ever felt so much pain in his life, he couldn't even decipher it beyond raw agony. Finally, the small flap of tissue tore away. Jinx opened her mouth, letting the slimy blood-covered chunk of meat fall to the ground among the removed teeth. She looked down, observing her handiwork before laughing maniacally.

Jayce just watched, acutely aware of the agonizingly empty void in his mouth and the gun against his jaw. The young psycho regained herself and brought her free hand to wipe away the laughter-induced tears from her eyes.

"Oh man, that was great! I haven't had so much fun in years! Looks like I really don't need to get high to have fun!"

Jinx took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, an attempt to keep her composure. She looked back at Jayce and brought the gun down, but still kept her finger on the trigger.

"I'd love to keep playing, but it's past lil' Jaycey's bedtime!" her voice was mockingly sweet, just like before. Only now the sugary tone seemed more bitter than ever before. "What'll ol' Cupcakes say if she knew I kept her favorite boy up late? You should tell them- Oh wait, nevermind! You won't be doing any telling anytime soon, huh?"

The girl shrugged and walked past him, still talking the whole while. "Well that's what you get! See you later, alligator!"

She broke into a run, and dashed off. A part of him wanted to chase her, to rip her tongue and teeth out and see how she'd react. But he knew he wouldn't be able to catch her, especially not when he was drugged to hell and back. Right now, all he really wanted was just to go to sleep and pretend that this never happened, at least for a while.

Jayce spat out a mouthful of blood and stepped out back onto the sidewalk. No one was on the streets, which he was relieved for. Then no one would see him in this state. At least that was something.

He walked home, reaching the simple conclusion that police work wasn't for him.

Justice was overrated.


End file.
